


How to Summon an Archangel

by 1Temmie_Official1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, Red Robin (Yummmm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/pseuds/1Temmie_Official1
Summary: Quick drabble idea I just had. Sabriel fluff with a confused Cas and an annoyed Dean.





	How to Summon an Archangel

Sam could not find Gabriel. Normally, this would be completely fine but he hadn't left without a parting gift. And by gift Sam meant that Gabriel had pranked Dean and Cas in an effort to (quote) 'get rid of all that dad-forsaken, brother-blessed sexual tension'. Which, in Gabriel's definition, was to, not literally, join them at the hip. Gabriel had their hands, in a way that they were now interlocked. Dean's face had gone a cherry red and he was doing his Dean-ly best not to look at his crush. Castiel, on the other hand (see what I did there?), was perfectly fine with this development and was dragging Dean along with Sam to search the bunker for his archangelic brother. 

Dean had absolutely no patience left and was complaining about everything under the sun. And, to be honest, everything over and around the sun as well. "Am I allowed to kill your boyfriend now?" Dean asked his brother, who was currently looking in the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes and turned to his blushing brother.

"No, Dean," sighed the taller man. He gazed around the kitchen and heaved another sigh. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Dean was nervous as to what that meant. Even more so when Castiel's hand gripped tighter into Dean's. Did the angel know what 'desperate measures' was? Sam inhaled loudly, brought his hands up to cup his mouth like a megaphone, and yelled-

"Red robin!"

From in the middle of the refrigerator was a muffled "Yumm!" and then a "Darn it!" Why would Gabriel hide in the- Dean then laughed when he suddenly realized what just transpired. He was then met with confused deep blue eyes.

"Why would an American robin be an appetizing food for a human, much less an archangel?" Castiel asked, his head tilting slightly to the side. Dean smiled, completely ignoring the grumbling archangel making his way out of the refrigerator. 

"Red Robin is a fast food chain and that's their jingle, theme-music thing." Dean explained, still staring deeply into the angel's eyes. They seemed to reflect the light in the right way sometimes that reminded Dean of sapphires. Dean suddenly felt that little voice say _Oh no you're in love with him_ while he responded to that voice with a _shut up he's hot anyways_. Dean didn't notice he was staring until Sam coughed from beside him.

"You know I might leave you two together so you can sort that sexual tension out yourselves." Sam deadpanned, not even batting an eye at his brother's eye-screwing. Gabriel let out a laugh from the floor at how Dean's face lit up with a blush. 

"I- me and Cas-" Dean sputtered to protest.

"Cas and I." Sam corrected. Castiel nodded, though his face was a bit red as well.

"I don't believe Dean is into me as I have a male vessel." Castiel confirmed. Sam almost facepalmed himself into next Tuesday.

"My god, don't you know Dean's bisexual? Dean, don't look at me like that you know it's true. Just shut up and kiss already!" Sam said, marveling at the sheer amount of stupidity and pining that was suffocating the room. 

Gabriel's head popped up a bit. "If it makes you feel better, that's how the prank will end." Dean huffed, even though he desperately wanted to have his feelings reciprocated.

Castiel looked at Dean for conformation. Dean tore his gaze away from his brother and the archangel and nodded. Castiel leaned down and gave a small peck to Dean's lips. Dean, however, was expecting a full blown make-out session (hey, go big or go home), and brought his hands down to capture the angel's lips. That was the moment that both Sam and Gabriel cheered and left the boys to do their dirty deeds. (Done dirt cheap, if anyone gets the reference.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this kinda sucks but whatev's. It was originally meant to be Sam saying 'Red Robin' and Gabriel saying 'yumm' from inside the refrigerator... but it spiraled into that monster.


End file.
